Neon Kitty
Neon Kitty is the leader off the Nightcore singers. She's the main character of Wattpad Nightcore Virus (V1 only). Design Her design is very unique. Her hair is long and black, except her her bangs are cyan. She has straight scar on her right of her eye, and a slanted scar on her left part of her eye. Her eyes are cyan, while her tattoo mark has black fire with music note. She has piercings on her ears and mouth, and she wears a special necklace and neck garnet. Nightloid Oufit For her outfit, She wears axent headphones, a electric powers midriff, has many badges and gadgets with customized gentelman coat without long sleeves, has organized belts, rhytmic skirt and unique design boots with gather belts on her legs. 2016 There were few differences than before. Her skirt will be pink pleated with cyan and black layers.There is technology designs on her skirt. 2017 In the picture 2P! Her hair was totally cyan as the same length of her hair and has black dip highlights. There is not yet her official 2P concept. Personality She's being cute, bossy, cool, energetic and sweet but she became always angry and insane. She like to join others to make a music military group, Nightloid unless she liked to be more friends. Biography Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Literacy Literacy Type: Outstanding Handwriting hand: Right Weaponry Weapon(s): customized mashup of guns,reaper and other cool weapons Primary Power: Nightcore Aura Color: Cyan and Black Aura powers(s): Many nightcore powers Soul powers: Can heal herself, accelerating her powers Other skills/powers: Defense, Sing, Protect Relationships Nightloid- Friends/Close friends/ best friends * Roberta Steampunk - Best Friends,being pretending to be imaginary friend * CandyKid - Sweet Friend * Lena Melane - 1/2 of best friends. However, they compete for their rich and leadership * Jack Box - Best friends, one of the helpers of her. * Jill Box - Friends but they became enemies. * Iris Nightgreen - Best Friends * Lindsae Harmony - Teammate interest * Spencer Tempo - Friends * Raisa Pitch - Friends * Luis Dynamic - Friends/Enemy * Keirynn Keirai -Also an ambiguous relationship, respects Raye as the leader of the Nightloid idol group—despite Keirynn being older than her. * Viollette Florence - Friends in ambiguous relationship * Aurinna Shuzen - Friends in ambiguous relationship * Rokane -Teamwork Friend * Arina Siucra -Teamwork friend, helper of Raye * Valentina Love -Best Friend * Yolanda Typhoon - Friend in Leadership * Beth Carousel - Friends for Happy Fun Rant ? * Yamatone Miu - Date Dreamer but Raye notice he's a girl? * Mika Reizou - ambiguous relationship * ASHTON - Having complicated relationship * Shirley Woods - Friends * Yume Kumiyura - Fellow nightloid member. * Choco Mocha - Raye's assistant and helper. She knew Neon treats like a mistress. * JARGEL -he wants to date Raye. * Fluzer Garrix - having love interest and wants to date her, other boys got disgust and dismay. * Zegann Roth - friendly rival * ALMIRA - friends became enemies. * Bella Zombie - best friends and they talked always about gore * Cupcake Delicious - best friends about sweets. * MELODISCA - enemies to compete to be a leader. She pretend as her s real younger sister. * Rose Thornblood - being friends and Rose called her "Dummy" (like in Goosebumps where Slappy was a dummy) * Eva Scene -(idk what is this?) * Ray Zip - friendly rival * RYBEKA - be friends because Raye give her directions to avoiding lost. * Wendy Tornado - friends but Wendy wants to run to be the leader. Raye didn't like her idea. * 4W- she was also being enjoying to be friends. * Sayuri Tokyo - Best friends and she was came from Raye's laptop. * AURiTE - Friendly rival * Skye - Friendly Rival * Rima C. Strife - Rima One - Friends Rima Two -Friends * Chase Bering Atlantis (Pyscho Chase) - Friends Nightstyle-Poid - Group of Friends Nightstep-Roid - Group of Relatives/friends LEON (Rival; called him Blue cheese) LOLA (Rival; called her Black Lamp) Miriam (Rival; saying that she had no children) KAITO (Friendly Rival; disgusted by wearing only a scarf) MEIKO (Rival; calls her Drank Mama) Sweet Ann (Rival; calls her old lady plastic) Miku (BIGGEST RIVAL and ENEMY. She thinks that Miku is an obstacle and is set to destroy the "evil" Miku. But she pretends friends with Miku even she calls Miku "Creepy Celery") Rin and Len (Friendly Rival; no friend calling, twins are taller than Neon) Prima (Rival; calls her the annoying madame) Gakupo (Friendly Rival; called him "Rotten Eggplant") Megurine Luka (Rival; calls her "Dirty Pink OCTO") Gumi (Rival; calls her Carrot Hair) SONiKA (Friendly Rival; no friend calling but calls her Soka) Yuki (Pretends to be friends; she learn who being a psycho started) Kiyoteru (Friendly rivals; Calls him pxxoSensei impolitely) Miki (Enemy; tried to imagine that they will catfight) Big Al (Calls him Big Alice) Tonio (Rivals; call him annoying senior) Lily (Friendly rivals) Iroha (Same as Miki) Gachapoid (Same as Yuki) VY1 (Friend) VY2 (Friend) Mew (Friend) SeeU (Same as Miki and Iroha; but she likes to be friends with her) Tone (Enemy) Oliver (Idol) CUL (Friend; calls her Cool brat) Yuzuki Yukari (Friend/rivals) Bruno (Friend) Clara (Friend) IA (Friend/rival/enemy; calls her strawberry stick IA) Lapis (Annoying friend) Luo Tianyi (Friend) Galaco (Friend) Mayu (Affianted, bestfriends) AVANNA (Friend) pROJECT zOLA (Idol Yanhe (Friend) YOHIOloid (Idol) MAIKA (Friend) Merli (Same as Lapis) Kokone (Friend) Flower (Bestfriend) Tohoku Zunko (Friend) Tohoku Itako (Friend) Chika (Bestfriend) CYBER DIVA (Second of the biggest rivals and enemies) Yuezheng Ling (Friend) Sachiko (Friend) Ruby (One of the biggest rivals; not a personal enemy) ARSLOID (Idol) DEX (Friend) DAINA (Friend) Fukase (Same as Mayu) Otomachi Una (Rival, calls her Octoperv) Stardust (Friend) CYBER SONGMAN (Bestfriend) UNI (Friend; called her fishballs because of her chest) LUMi (Friend; call her squidperv) ALL UTAULOIDs (ONE OF THE BIGGEST RIVALS TRIED TO KILL) Tsurumaki Maki (Rival) Kyomachi Seika (Rival) Minase Kou (Rival) Kotonoha (Friend) Coco (White as Rival, Black as Enemy) Papa (Unknown; calls him "Widow Daddy") Suzuki Tsudumi (Enemy) Ginsaki Yamato (Enemy) Kizaki Airi (Rival) HAL-O-ROID (Unknown; imagine when he wears only casual jock clothes) Lady Parsec (Friend; call her "Protoma'am) Dee Klatt (Friend; call "mess'em up stranger) VOSIM (BestFriend) Dandy (Bestfriend Call him Daddy-Kinky) ALYS (BestFriend) NATA (Friend) Bones (BestFriend) Daisy Bell (Friend) LEORA (Enemy) Vera (Friend) The NIAOniaos (ONE OF THE BIGGEST RIVALS TRIED TO KILL) Acme Iku (Unknown; trying to learn a lesson to be psychos to kill men according the lessons of Neon kitty) VORA (Friend) Khylin (Friend) The AquesTones (ONE OF THE BIGGEST RIVALS TRIED TO KILL) Kiana (Friend) Huan Xiao Yi (Friend) Dong Fang Zhi Zi (Friend) Yan Xi (Friend) AKAZA (Friend) Other Synthesizer Characters (Friends and Rivals) Fanloids- (varied) * Akita Neru - Friends and textmates * Yowane Haku - friendly rival * Zatsune Miku - Raye was strange has Zatsune Miku follows her. * Honne Dell - he wants to date her. * Haganeloids - Friendly Rivals * Kawaiine Kagami - An annoying relationship. Kagami was idolized Raye. * Bangtanloids - Rivals * Sakura Mazenta - Enemy * All Fanloids (BIGGEST RIVAL) Appearances She appears in Nightcore Quizes, Nightcore Stories and Nightcore songs (TBA) Unlikely, she didn't appear on Stage 1.1, Stage 2 or Stage 3. On the future fanfic story on Fanfiction , Nightcore Virus: Within inside the song, only Neon was the background character. She also had appearance on Nightloid quest even Gail pending a mmd request of her on Deviantart. Trivia *Neon was the leader of the nightloids. *Neon likes to drink coke and cookies. *Neon is a pastel goth *Her cup size is always "C". *She was one of the smartest of nightcore idols. *A member of Night-Idols ( from Primadonna) *Her height was -1 than Rin and Len. She's taller than other young members. *Her weight is fair and heavier as the same of creator's height. *Her hair has long up to her ankle. *Gradient hair must be sparkle and fluorescent in the dark. *She hates orange and brown. (Like the creator didn't wear orange shirts.) *Neon's personalities and style was based from the creator. *She eats everything but hates to eat roasted pig and balut (a Filipino term for ordinary chicken.) *She loves to eat cheesecake; most of nightloids hates cheesecakes. *Neon always a fan of any anime, cartoons, tv shows and movies. *She has an Epiletic seizure if she glance in the moon at once. *She's a bipolar facebook girl fake. (Inspired the lyrics of Bart Baker's We can't stop parody) Gallery Former Outfits Raye Nightcore Concept.png|Concept Art Raye Nightcore School Uniform.jpg|Her School Uniform Raye cosplays Miku.jpg|She cosplays Miku's Outfit Raye Nightcore Steampunk Outfit.jpg|Steampunk Outfit Raye Nightcore (Pixel Chibi).png|Raye Nightcore in Chibi Pixels Raye in Winter.jpg Kawaii Raye Nightcore.jpg Now Quartz_20170723_005412.jpg|New NOTE For more her full information, go to the new site called Nightcore Characters Wiki. External links *Deviantart Concept *Art by InsaneLion6058 *Art by Velvetlana *Back View art Category:Fanloid Category:Nightloid Category:Fanmade Vocaloid Category:Fanmade Character Category:Voiced by Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original